


Just Feels Right

by flickawhip



Series: Alexa Bliss Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and Alexa grind on each other sometimes...





	Just Feels Right

\- It started as a joke  
\- She likes to tease you  
\- You like to tease back  
\- Slowly though  
\- Slowly  
\- Things change  
\- You start to love her  
\- She starts to love you  
\- Neither of you is quite brave enough to strip  
\- You feel uncomfortable  
\- She’s nervous  
\- So you don’t  
\- You wear tank tops  
\- You wear shorts  
\- You grind into one another  
\- She’s a mewler  
\- Even without being undressed  
\- You can only hope one day you’ll both be braver.


End file.
